Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid
} |-| 2019= } }}The Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya in 2018. It was first released as Tamiya Modeler's Gallery and Tamiya Hobby World-exclusive kit at first and was released as regular kit on October 27, 2018. It was based on the 2018 model year of the Toyota Gazoo Racing's Toyota TS050 Hybrid, built for the Le Mans Prototype 1 category race for the 2018–19 FIA World Endurance Championship season. The limited edition 2019 model variant was based on the 2019 TS050 Hybrid that was used in 2019. General info The TS050 featuring the typical Le Mans Prototype racing car body, with the lower flat front bonnet, the oversized fenders, the complicated side pontoon design, a vertical fin and a large spoiler. It was in the tricolor of white, red and black, with logos of the sponsors that supports Toyota Gazoo Racing for the 2018-19 WEC season. The bodyshell, unlike other Mini 4WD cars, was made of clear polycarbonate with plastic mounting attached, meaning it can be painted in any color with spray paint (Usually the special paints for polycarbonate). Because cutting is also required, this makes the assembly of the car harder for those not used to this. It was equipped with black, small diameter low-profile fin-type wheels and the black low profile tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. 2019 variant The limited 2019 variant features the slightly changed body decals. While most of the specs is the same as the standard variant, the 2019 variant comes with a black polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and the black super hard low-profile tires. About the Toyota TS050 Hybrid Introduced in 2016, the Toyota TS050 Hybrid is a Le Mans Prototype 1 race car that supersedes the older TS040 Hybrid. As of 2018, it was the only LMP1 race car that has the hybrid power train. Compare the TS040, the TS050 utilizes the smaller, 2.4 L twin-turbocharged 90-degree V6 engine that was paired the 6-speed or 7-speed automatic manual gearbox, which transfers the torque to the rear wheels. Each drive axles were equipped with a 2 megajoule motor generator unit of their own that acting as both motor to provide additional power to the axles and as energy generator to converts the kinetic energy into electricity and stores them into the car's lithium-ion battery. Technical info Gallery Boxart ToyotaGazooRacingTS050HybridBoxart1stVer.png|Boxart for eariler batch of the standard variant. ToyotaGazooRacingTS050HybridBoxart2ndVer.png|Boxart for later batches of the standard variant. ToyotaGazooRacingTS050Hybrid2019Boxart.jpg|Boxart for the 2019 variant. Trivia * The TS050 is notable to have more than one boxarts for a single variant, the first for a Mini 4WD car. ** The first boxart, used in the earlier batch, features the photo of the real-life race car the Mini 4WD car was based on. ** The second boxart, used in later batches, features the photo of the Mini 4WD car itself. See also Toyota cars * Toyota Hilux 4x4 * Toyota Land Cruiser (Team ACP) * Toyota Hilux Monster Racer Jr. * Toyota 4Runner * Toyota Rav4 * Toyota Hilux Surf SSR-G * Toyota Ipsum L-Selection EX * Toyota Land Cruiser Prado RZ * Toyota Land Cruiser 100 Wagon * ZENT Tom's Supra * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC * Toyota GR Supra External links Tamiya Japan * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid on Tamiya Japan * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid 2019 on Tamiya Jaapn Tamiya America * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid on Tamiya America * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid 2019 on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars based on real-life automobiles Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars